Sweetheart
'Description' Sweetheart is a dark rosy-brown Earth pony with purple eyes and a kind and coy nature. Her strawberry pink mane and tail is styled in an orchid bob (to make her look more like the flappers of the Neighing 20's!) Her CutieMark is a heart-shaped piece of candy. If one were to hear her speak, her voice can be described as "soft and slightly French." She is a featured pony from AskFenlock.Tumblr.com 'History' Sweetheart was born and raised in a small seaside town called Glazier Cove. She lived with her father, Speedy Sellstuff, her mother, Lovelyberry Lilt, and her younger sisters. The eldest of her younger sisters looks almost exactly like her, aside from her dark pink hair and unicorn horn. The youngest of her sisters is a diminutive pegasus named Goodie Graceful (affectionately called "Gracie" by her family) has a light pink mane and tail. Other than squabbles and spats with her siblings, there were almost no problems in Sweetheart's childhood. 'Friends' Button Pie: '''What began as a coworker acquaintanceship soon ended up as a regularly-renewed friendship. Though Sweetheart and Button Pie are near-polar opposites (Sweetheart is emotional, while Button is more logical), these two ponies manage to get along surprisingly well. '''Clockwork Clover: '''Sweetheart was one of the first ponies to show kindness and compassion towards this lost unicorn. If it weren't for Sweetheart and her friends, Clover might not have stayed in Fenlock. '''Pink Sugar: '''Sugar is one of the only ponies in Fenlock who can match her in sheer sweetness. These two ponies find great happiness in baking together! '''Candy Gear: '''Ever since they met as schoolfillies, these two earth ponies have been the best of friends. Despite Candy's grumpiness and harsh words, she always remains her loyal and true friend. Their favourite things to do are make candy and spread random acts of kindness around Fenlock! '''Starberry Blitz: '''When Starberry Blitz found out that Sweetheart was opening up a catering business in Fenlock, she was the first to pitch in and help! Even though Blitzy is one of the messiest cooks in the village, Sweetheart is ever-grateful for her assistance and friendship. '''This and That (A.K.A. Mr. and Mrs. Loveydove): Sweetheart has a couple of pet lovebirds who often help her with her chores. The female is called This, and the male is called That. 'CutieMark and Element' Sweetheart was bouncing with excitement; her class was having a Hearts and Hooves day party at school! She wanted to do something for her classmates, so she settled on making homemade heart-shaped candy. Not long after her first batch was made, she realized that her special talent is making gifts for special someponies on Hearts and Hooves day! Her CutieMark appeared just in time to show it off to her friends at the party. The "Mane Eight" of Fenlock represent some things that make a marriage successful. Sweetheart's element is Affection. If you would like to know more intimate details about Sweetheart, visit her character sheet page: http://zumbazyn.deviantart.com/art/Sweetheart-Character-Sheet-329533536